


Puppy Love

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of "I asked a staff member and they said you've been coming to the pound everyday to play with the dog im taking home today and thats why you're getting weirdly emotional" or Mikey decided to adopt a dog that Pete is attached to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> [I saw a prompts post on tumblr and wrote a thing again](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/113003159811/more-otp-hot-mess-aus-youre-lying-on-the-floor)
> 
> Edit: I wrote this almost two years ago and came back to edit and fix the grammar and spelling  
> Edited April 15, 2017

“So, you’re really going to get a dog?” Gerard asks his little brother, watching him grab his car keys off the counter as he’s getting ready to go.

“Yeah, why not?” Mikey replies. “My building is finally letting other animals in, and my cat, Cherry, needs company when I’m not home.”

“You’re always home, and so far your cat has been doing fine when you aren’t.” Gerard argues.

“You don’t have to come with me if you’re so against the idea, I can just go with Lindsey, we don’t need you.”

“You’re not going with my wife and leaving me behind.” Gerard grabs the keys out of Mikey’s hands. “I’m driving. Let’s go, Liz is already outside.”

 

\---

 

It doesn’t take long to get to the animal shelter, less than a half an hour. When they walk in they’re greeted by a man working there and he leads them to where all the dogs are kept.

“Okay, so feel free to play with all the dogs, and hopefully choose the one you want to take home with you.” The worker at the shelter unlocked the door where all the dogs are kept, to let them in. “If you need anything, my name is Frank.”

“He was pretty cute, huh Mikey?” Lindsey nudged her brother in-law’s shoulder.

“I’m looking for a dog, not a boyfriend.”

“No harm in helping a friend out.” She says, walking off to Gerard, who’s currently under a mound of puppies, his dream land.

Mikey rolls his eyes at her and diverts his attention towards all the dogs in the room. He walks around, petting all the dogs that run up to him. He reads the tags on the dogs that he likes the most, eventually coming up to one, about a few years old, sleeping by a wall. He walks over and rubs the dogs back until he rolls over for a belly rub.

“Well, aren’t you a friendly puppy.” Mikey smiles as the dog barked happily. “Now, what’s your name?”

“Smudge.” A new voice spoke up.

Mikey looks up, startled by the new voice. He sees a man standing there, smiling down at him.

“His name is Smudge, and he’s very friendly.”

Smudge shifts his head to get a look at who spoke. He barks happily and rolls over back on his feet. He jumps up and knocks down the man to lick his face.

“Yeah, yeah, calm down.” The man laughs as the dog pushes him down. “I’m Pete.” He introduces himself to Mikey.

“Mikey.” He says back to him, getting up from the ground. Pete grins wide at him before shifting his attention back to the dog.

“So, Smudge, he’s good with people?” Mikey asks Pete.

“Yeah, he’s great from what I’ve seen, but I don’t actually work here, other than that, Smudge loves people and other animals.” Pete replies throwing a nearby squeaky toy for Smudge to chase.

“Even cats?” He asks, helping Pete off the ground, letting his fingers linger on his arms for a moment.

“Yeah, even cats.”

“Good, cause I have one.”

“Oh, you’re going to adopt him?” Pete’s smile falters for a moment but he caught it and quickly recovered before Mikey could notice. “That’s good, he’s been here for a while.”

Mikey smiled back, “I’m going to go tell Frank, I’ll be back in a bit.”

He walks over to where Frank is while Pete ran over to where Smudge is and played tug of war with the toy he previously through at him. Mikey was stopped by Gerard, who had an armful of puppies, before he could get to Frank.

“Who’s that?” He asks, trying to contain the squirming puppies.

Mikey scratched behind one of the puppies ears, “Pete, he told me about the dog over there, I’m going to adopt him.”

“Pete, or the dog?” Lindsey walks up, holding more puppies.

“The dog, you sickos.” Mikey walks away from them.

“You’re back, you find a dog?” Frank says to Mikey when he noticed him.

“Yeah, the dog Smudge.”

“Really? That’s great, he’s been here for a while.” He gestures for Mikey to follow him. “Let’s go get the paperwork.”

“That’s what Pete said.” Mikey tells him as he looks at the sheets Frank set in front of him.

“Oh yeah, Pete.”

“What about him?” Mikey asks as he reads over and signs the papers.

“Nothing, it’s just he’s played with that dog every day since he got here, but I’m sure it’s fine.” Frank brushed it off

He takes the papers Mikey signed and files them, doing every necessary precaution before leading Mikey back to where all the dogs are.

Lindsey and Pete were talking while Gerard was on the floor, Smudge on his lap, licking his grinning face.

“Having fun there, Gee?” Mikey laughs, walking over, leaving Frank.

“Yeah, he’s great. I’m glad you’re getting this one.” Gerard lets Pete take Smudge off of him and stood up. “I’m going to go play with the other puppies.” He ran away and lays down on the floor near the puppies, letting them cover him.

“So, you’re really going to take him?” Pete asks quietly.

He nods, “yeah, he’s really great. He’ll fit great in my apartment.” 

“Is he going to have enough room to run around?” Pete asks, concerned.

Mikey looks at him confused for a moment before replying, “yeah, there’s plenty of room, and I’ll take him outside a lot and stuff.”

“Okay, good. I’m just worried for him.” Pete whispers, sniffing slightly.

“Woah, are you alright, you look you’re about to cry.” Mikey puts a hand on Pete’s shoulder.

“I’m not crying.” He sniffles, Pete bends down and hugs Smudge. “Okay, maybe I am, but just a little.” He said, voice muffled by the dog’s body in front of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, maybe we’ll see you around, and then you’ll see Smudge.” Mikey tries to comfort him.

“Oh no, this is terrible.” They both look up to see Lindsey still standing there. “Mikey, you should give Pete your phone number, so he can meet up with you and Smudge.”

“What?” Mikey’s about to protest but Lindsey cut him off.

“Mikey, give this nice, cute, animal loving man your number. Now, I’m going to see if your brother is alright.” She walks away, leaving them alone with Smudge.

“He’s your husband, not just my brother.” Mikey calls after her. She waves him off. He turns back to Pete. “Well, if you really want to see Smudge after today we could meet up sometime.”

Mikey pulls out his phone and Pete looks up at him, “really? That would be amazing!” Pete grins wide, sitting up.

He pulls Smudge onto his lap and takes out his own phone. Mikey sits down next to him and pets Smudge. They traded phones and put each other’s contact information into the other’s phone. Pete adds a bunch of unnecessary dog and heart emojis while Mikey just puts a cat and dog next to his.

“There, text me whenever and we can meet up at a park or any place that’s dog friendly.” Mikey tells Pete as he puts his phone away.

“Cool, thanks for doing this for me, I know it seems a little weird giving some random guy your phone number just so he can see your dog, well, mainly your dog.” Pete laughs lightly as he says the last part of his sentence. 

He pushes Smudge lightly off his lap so he can stand up straight.

“Mainly the dog?” Mikey asks, raising an eyebrow as he gets up, standing next to him.

“Hey, what can I say, you’re a cute animal lover.” Pete uses the words Lindsey described him against Mikey. “Well, I have to go now, so see you around Mikey.” Pete winks at him before turning and walking out.

Mikey feels his face heat up, waving at Pete as he walks out of the building. 

“You’re welcome!” Lindsey shouts from across the room.

“I’m like, eighty percent sure it was the dog that helped them and not you, but hey what do I know?” Frank yells back, amused by the situation

“Yeah, thanks Smudge.” Mikey smiles and bends down to hug the overjoyed puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please it keeps me writing!  
> follow and send me prompts at sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics)


End file.
